


Шутка

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [113]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Шутка

Порой Шульдих становился совершенно невыносимым. Не потому что болел, не потому что у него были проблемы с даром или пятая точка искала приключений, а просто в силу характера. И тогда можно было либо стрелять, либо стреляться.

— Чего ты хочешь? — сдался Кроуфорд. Даже имея возможность прокачать ситуацию при помощи дара, он не мог найти выход.

— Можно мне что-то осеннее, с холодом снаружи и теплом внутри? — Шульдих почти не колебался с ответом.

В синих глазах тлела скука. Проблема ощущалась узлом, который можно было распустить в одно движение.

— Можно, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд. — Предлагаю тебе цинковый гроб.

Шульдих изумленно приподнял бровь.

— Как это отвечает моему запросу?

— Тебе всё можно. Я куплю цинковый гроб, установлю его в ближайшем парке — чтобы вид был хороший, потом мы с тобой выпьем чего-нибудь горячего и с алкоголем, чтобы изнутри шел жар, а затем…

— Ты меня в него уложишь, — заключил Шульдих и расхохотался. — Да, не прикопаться. Холодно снаружи, тепло внутри и, конечно же, осень… Спасибо, Брэд, ты настоящий друг.

Кроуфорд довольно улыбнулся: иногда самый лучший способ развязать узел — это последовать примеру Александра Македонского.


End file.
